


Back

by ageless_aislynn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Harry speaks too soon.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Back

**Author's Note:**

> Another short little ficlet written as part of my November 2020 NaNo. I'm having a lot of fun writing these flash fics (heh, pun intended ;) )!
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

"Hurry back."

As soon as the two words left his mouth, Harry desperately wished he could delete them somehow. He'd just meant it as an innocuous, _very_ platonic way to encourage a teammate to take care of herself and return safely.

Caitlin gave him a bemused smile. "Okay," she said, heading out of the Cortex. "Thanks, I appreciate--"

Invisible energy crackled as she stepped through the doorway, flinging her backwards through the air. Somehow, he managed to catch her and they both went down in a heap.

"Guys," Cisco's voice said over the intercom, "I think there's a force field surrounding the Cortex. Don't try to leave, I'll be right there!"

"Thanks for the newsflash, Ramon," Harry groaned.

Caitlin struggled to right herself, the shock of the blast leaving her arms and legs uncoordinated for a moment. She turned, ending up sprawled over Harry and looking down at him through the curtain of her disheveled hair as it came loose from the clip at the back of her head.

"Well," she finally said, blowing noisily at her hair, "was that back fast enough for you?"

"Yeah, that works," he said with a wink.


End file.
